As a conventional technique, a one-shaft multi-car configuration is disclosed (for example, in paragraph 0013 of Patent Document 1) in which only when one of cars normally stays at a floor, the other car is allowed to travel.
Furthermore, a one-shaft multi-car is disclosed (for example, Patent Document 2) in which floors are classified into accessible areas in operation.